


In the Stacks

by AnnaTheHank



Series: Tied up Gavin is my kink [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Gavin Reed runs into Ricky at the library. Things get...interesting





	In the Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to update this series more I promise

Gavin never really went to the library. With most of the books available free online, not many people did. But every once in a while there was a case that required him to head down the archives for some old, godforsaken book or newspaper article that no one could be bothered to scan.

While he waited for the singular librarian to work on it, he did find himself browsing the stacks of books. He hummed, passing a few college students whose professors insisted they use the library, single handedly keeping the building alive. He ran his finger along the spine, relishing in the feeling.

Gavin noticed a presence behind him. He turned around but there was no one there. He squinted, and kept walking down the aisle, aware that someone was matching him step for step in the next aisle. He caught a flash of a white jacket between two books. He frowned and turned the corner, coming face to face with Ricky.

“Good afternoon, detective,” Ricky said.

“What are you doing here?” Gavin asked, crossing his arms.

Ricky moved forward in one swift motion, grabbing Gavin’s arms and pinning him against the shelf. “Now, is that anyway to greet someone?”

Gavin struggled in the grip, but he was no match for the android’s strength. “Let go of me,” Gavin said. He glanced around and glared at Ricky. “This isn’t the place.”

Ricky closed the small gap between them, forcing his head into the crook of Gavins neck, leaving a small kiss on the side. “I think it’s the perfect time,” he left a trail of kisses up to Gavin’s ear, biting gently on the lobe, “for a lesson.”

Gavin jerked his head away but Ricky dropped one of his arms, grabbing a fist full of hair and pulling it back. He made swift work on Gavin’s neck, biting it just hard enough to elicit a response, before backing off and gently kissing the bruised area.

Gavin let out a deep moan, then said, “Fuck,” looking around in case anyone was near. “Not...the place,” he said.

“Quite the opposite, in fact,” Ricky said, pulling away. He grabbed both of Gavin’s wrists in one hand and pulled his arms above his head. “You’re always so loud. I think it’s time you learned how to be quiet during sex.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Gavin said. He pulled down on the android’s grip. He didn’t move. “I’m serious.”

“As am I,” Ricky said. He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a length of rope.   
Gavin startled. “Do you just...do you just carry around a length of rope with you at all times?”

Ricky smirked at him. “Rope has many uses, detective. I always like to be prepared.”

Gavin was too confused to do anything while Ricky tied him to the end of the shelf, leaving him standing on his tiptoes, his arms stretched up high. “Are you seriously going to do this? In a public fucking library.”

“You might want to keep your voice down,” Ricky said, unbuckling Gavin’s pants with one hand, running the other under Gavin’s shirt. “It would be awfully terrible if someone found you like this.”

Gavin kicked out with one of his legs but Ricky just grabbed it, holding it against his tight, curving Gavin’s hips forward. “You’re getting a little too full of yourself, you know that?”

Ricky smirked at him and stepped forward, pushing their bodies together, rubbing his flat crotch against Gavin’s dick. Gavin whimpered. Fucking whimpered. “You’re forgetting our lesson here,” Ricky said. He reached up with his free hand and covered Gavin’s mouth. He shushed him and started grinding their bodies together. 

Gavin breathed against Ricky’s palm, letting out his moans into the android skin. Rick released Gavin’s leg and mouth. He placed a finger to his lips, winked, and then pulled Gavin’s pants down, leaving them in a pile on the floor.

Gavin rolled his head to the side, looking for signs of anyone coming down the aisles. Ricky pushed his shirt up and immediately started sucking on one of Gavin’s nipples. 

“Fuck,” Gavin shouted as a jolt of ecstasy flowed through his system. 

Ricky pulled away, stepping back from Gavin, frowning at him. Gavin wanted to cry at the cold that distanced them. 

“Now now, detective,” Ricky said. “That’s not being very quiet is it?” Gavin glared at him, his dick aching for a touch. “Now apologize.” 

Gavin grumbled. The two stood in silence for a minute. It was clear that Ricky wasn’t going to give up, he just stood there, arms crossed, eyes looking over Gavin’s wanting body. “Fuck. Fine. I’m sorry,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Very good,” Ricky said, stepping back up to the man. 

He grabbed Gavin’s waist and pulled his legs off the ground. Gavin wrapped his legs around the android and rubbed his ass against the place where the android’s dick would be.

“Any chance you’ve got a dildo in that pocket of yours?” Gavin asked with a breathy smile.

Ricky cocked his smile and leaned forward, kissing Gavin. “Unfortunately, no. But I have other ways of making you cum.” He winked at him.

Gavin moved his hips as best as he could against the android’s body, his dick rubbing gently against the android’s shirt. He needed more pressure there. Luckily, Ricky always seemed to know exactly what Gavin needed. 

Ricky rearranged himself, supporting Gavin’s back with on arm, and using his free hand to hold Gavin’s dick against him. Gavin sighed and bucked his hips back and forth, relishing in the wonderful friction it created.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the shelf. He bit his lip, only a few, small and quiet, moans escaping his effort. His chest felt like it was going to burst from the pent-up excitement.

“Very well done, detective,” Ricky said. He grabbed Gavin’s legs and pulled them up, stepping back a bit so his legs rested on Ricky’s shoulders. 

“What the fuck?” Gavin asked, in a proper whisper. His back hurt a little, stretched out at an angle the way it was. He was starting to lose feeling in his fingers.

Ricky just smiled at him. He placed on hand on the small of his back, holding it up a little so it didn’t hurt as much, and rubbed the inside of Gavin’s thigh. Gavin looked at the android with clouded eyes, his mouth slightly open, his chest rising and falling in erratic breaths. He was a mess.

The android leaned his head forward, placed a gentle kiss to Gavin’s thigh, and then wrapped his lips around Gavin’s dick. Gavin dug his teeth into his bottom lip, holding his breath. Ricky, that smug bastard, looked up at Gavin as he slowly worked his mouth down to the base.

Gavin banged his head back against the shelf. He clamped his eyes shut and tried to keep his moans quiet by taking deep, heavy breaths. It didn’t help that Cyberlife had made the androids’ mouths so...moist.

Gavin’s body tensed when he heard gentle footsteps coming down the aisle. Shit. He looked down at Ricky, pleading with his eyes for the android to stop. Ricky just raised an eyebrow at him, his lips curing into a smirk around his dick. 

Gavin tried to move away, pulling his legs away. All that did was cause Ricky to grab his hips, forcing him forward, his dick sliding down Ricky’s throat. Gavin could hear the person in the aisle over, breathing softly, browsing books. Gavin’s teeth broke through the skin under his lip, little droplets of blood forming.

Ricky ran his tongue back and forth across Gavin’s dick, and sucked his cheeks in, increasing the pressure against it. Gavin wanted to cover his mouth with his hand but no amount of struggling would release his hands from their bonds. 

He could feel himself getting close, and the damn person had to just stand there trying to decide between the books on the, thankfully full, shelves. He opened his mouth, holding his breath, squeaking slightly as his cum flowed out deep into Ricky’s mouth.

The person left, satisfied, and Ricky gently lowered Gavin’s legs to the floor, equally satisfied.

Gavin hung limp against the shelf, his head a little dizzy after that, a pressure still against his chest. Ricky grabbed his chin and kissed him. Gavin could taste himself on the android’s tongue. He moaned into the kiss, deep, and probably loud.

“You did well, detective,” Ricky said. He reached up and untied Gavin, holding him up as his knees were quite weak. “I’m proud.”

“Fuck you,” Gavin said, leaning against Ricky, not trusting himself to stand alone. Ricky smiled and kissed Gavin’s temple.

A buzzing came from Gavin’s pants. Ricky picked them up and dug the phone out of the pocket. “It seems your article is ready, detective.” His face fell back to its normal, deadpan expression. He held out Gavin’s pants for him. “We should go retrieve it.”

Gavin glared at the android and snatched his pants back. “Don’t ever do that again,” he said as he struggled into his pants. Ricky didn’t respond, but Gavin saw the flash of a smile as they left the stacks.


End file.
